Return of a Hero
by TrueRavenKing
Summary: It's been a long 7 years since Finn left Ooo on a journey of self discovery. After being away for so long it would appear that Finn has retuned come watch as we see how Finn's life develops when he comes home. What enemies await, will Finn finally find love, and will Finn survive? What exactly? You'll just have to read to find out. FinnxHarem. (I don't own Adventure Time! Ya Know!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fan fiction and adventure time lovers I come to with an awesome renewed story. Yeah been away for a while and came back started writing a new story with Bleach and Fairy Tail. I decided to take a look at this story and I was appalled by the sloppy work I've given you… So I'm renewing the chapters and adding some slight rewrites here and there. I hope you guys will love it.**

 _ ***As Always I don't own Adventure Time or its characters but I am gonna make em do clean stuff and possibly some naughty stuff if y'all are good! ;3***_

 _ **The Return of a Hero!**_

It has been 7 long years since the Hero of Ooo left on a journey across the lands and overseas to not only explore and train but to find himself. He has visited many lands and found many treasures along the way. The day that Finn had left was both a surprise and shocked to many people. Finn hadn't said anything or showed any sign of planning to leave all they found was a note telling of his depression and need to distance himself from everyone. People questioned why he was depressed but Jake and 3 lovely but guilty girls of royalty. Marceline the Vampire Queen a playful vampire that played with Finn's Mind and Emotions and had lied to Finn as a way to protect herself from being hurt. Princess Bubblegum the rule of the Candy Kingdom she had rejected him and belittled him and treated him as nothing more than a children. Then there was Flame Princess the ruler of Fire Kingdom Finn had screwed himself on this one but he had done everything that could to show how sorry he was and how much he cared for her, he even went as far as to have the Fire Kingdom throw her a birthday party, her first birthday party ever to be honest seeing as her father never really cared enough to do so or even remembered her birthday. The thing that brought Finn to his breaking point and beyond was when he made one last attempt to find love with each… But it didn't end well and each was just another cup of gasoline to the flame. One tried to quench those flames but the Huntress couldn't do it and in the end Finn came to the decision to leave Ooo for an extended period of time.

 _ **Chapter: 1: Letter from a Hero**_

" PRINCESS! PRINCESS!" yelled a very tired looking peppermint as the Princess arose from her slumber.

"Mmm Peppermint Butler why are you being so loud surely whatever it is can wait another 3 hours" she said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"But princess it's a letter from Master Fi-AHH!" he was sent flying back as the princess rushed and snatched the letter from his hands.

"Sorry Peppers." she said as she began to read the letter.

"Tis alright Princess nothing a visit to the chiropractor's office won't fix" he said limping out of the room leaving the princess to read her letter.

Elsewhere in a fiery kingdom it was a similar scenario except with a half-baked servant instead. "Cinnamon Bun what is it?" said the Queen of Flames as he tried to remember what it was.

"Um I had something to give you" he said slowly remembering what it was as he found the letter.

"Oh it's a letter from Finn" he said as he handed it to FP who gave him a look that said 'Really?'

"Here I'll hold it for you" he said holding out the letter for her to read. As she did a smile spread across her face.

In a cave not too far from the Candy Kingdom a small scream was heard coming from the darkness and this scream continued over and over until a pale gray hand reached out and crushed the bug that the scream was coming from only this bug grew and morph into a phone "Man and I just got comfortable for bed" said the Queen of vampire "Hmm a text from a blocked number?

 _ **Hey/Sup, PB/FP/Marcy**_

 _ **I'm writing to let you'll know that I'm coming home!**_

 _ **I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch but I had to distance myself from certain people. I hope you got my letter and yes I was depressed and acted like a kid running away from my troubles but I found that I actually made a good decision when I left. I needed to do a little growing up too do so I traveled around the world met and made so many new friends and foes, Foes who soon became more like rivals. I'm sorry for not writing sooner it's because I know you would have written me back and I would never have gotten it because I never stayed anywhere long enough to mail and receive a reply.**_

  
 _ **I'll probably be there with in a few days at most 7 I'll sent another letter/text when I have crossed the border into Ooo. Also I've got presents for everyone.**_

 _ **Love, Finn**_. 

All 3 girls read the letter over and over until…  
"FINN'S COMING HOME!" Yelled the 3 girls loud enough to be heard by creatures with hearing great than others like a certain yellow dog who had received a similar letter but instead had plan for Finn's home coming.

"FINN'S COMING HOME!" the dog's ear twitched hearing the ladies screams.

"Ruh-Roh… *Cough* ah I mean uh-oh Finn you are so gonna get it when you get home hehehe" he chuckled just seeing the image in his head of Finn getting dog-piled on by PB, FP, and Marcy.

Off in the forest near Finn and Jakes old tree fort stood a hooded figure high atop a tree branch collecting special leaves to make fletching for her enchanted arrow. As she picked she head the cry of a pheasant as it flew at her. She held her hand out as it landed on her arm. She looked at the creature noting the small backpack like pack on it back. She opened it to find a letter. She grabbed it and as she did she heard the distant yell.

" _FINN'S COMING HOME!"_ is what she heard and as she did her eyes dilated before a warm feeling spread through her body and smile grew on her face. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small cube of seeds, grains and dried fruit before giving it to the bird as it took to her shoulder to roost and eat its treat. She opened the letter before pulling it to her chest and clutching it tightly.

"So he's really coming home?" she spoke in a soft voice as she looked at the letter again before noticing something. The ink was smeared and still a bit wet given her nature as a hunter her keen eye and skills of deduction she came to the conclusion.

"Few days my butt that donks probably just outside of Ooo. Well I'm gonna make sure he gets a warm welcome home from me!" she giggled as she pulled out a small bundle of rope before getting a small peck to the cheek from the bird before it flew off.

"Why you little…" she grumbled rubbing her cheek before making her way to the tree fort.

 _ ***The Border of Ooo***_

Nearing the border of Ooo a young man was resting and letting his horse drink from the stream.

"Man it's good to be back." said the young hero as he munch on and apple he looked over to the horse and she was eyeing the apple.

"You hungry girl? Here" He said giving the apple to the horse who ate it happily.

"You're gonna love it in Ooo there are some pretty large open plains for you to run lots of lush grass for you eat you will never have to worry about predators again" he said petting the horse's head.

As the steed drank it's fill he rummaged through his pack pulling out small cube like object that had an opening on the top "Ok time for a little costume change" he snickered as he reached into the cube and pulled out a bundle of black leather and fur. He noticed as he got closer to Ooo the temperature seem to be dropping. He unfurled the bundle to reveal a long black cloak with white fur covering the portion of the cloak that covered the shoulders. That wasn't all though as the bundle unfurled more pieces feel to the floor. He set down the cloak on a rock as he picked up the two pieces one being a pair of simple black pants and the second being a black long sleeved tunic like shirt. He kicked off his black leather boots and stripped out of his current outfit be made from a much lighter material it wasn't really meant for the cold weather. He put on his pants and his shirt before putting his boots back on and finally his cloak which strapped to his chest with the straps forming an X pattern.

He walked over to the steam and saw his reflection "Hmm looks I look pretty good in black. Hmm maybe…" he said walking back to his pack before reaching in and pulling out a small white ball fur. He opened the little ball to reveal his bear hat except it was much larger than the one he used to wear. He placed it onto his head as it draped down and met his cloak where Finn attached the hat to the cloak with a magical sewing thread this turned the cloak into a hooded cloak. He reach over to another rock and grabbed his sword before strapping it to his waist. He looked at his reflection in the water one more time and checked his gear before nodding to himself.

"Alright everything's looking good, let's go girl!" he said mounting his horse and taking off at a full gallop going home for the first time in 7 long years.

 _ ****Tree Fort****_

It had taken Finn few hours for him to reach the tree house "Well girl you're free to roam if you want this is your new home." Finn said as he dismounted but before he could get close to the door something knocked him to the ground before he felt something most likely rope wrap around him.

"What the hey, hey!?" he exclaimed as the sound of giggling filled the air.

"Well, Well looks like I caught myself the rare and illustrious Donk of a Hero" came the voice of one very special Wood Nymph.

"I should've known, you think you can untie me Huntress?" he asked as he tried to move.

"I don't know… I really kinda want to keep this catch maybe make him a pet!" she said with a giggle as she rolled him over and when she did his eyes widened.

"Huntress? Is that really you?" he asked taking in her appearance.

"The one and only! Why do you ask?" she ask our young hero.

"Well your hair is more yellow and orange same with your clothes." he said taking in her new appearance with a slight blush on his face, her usual tannish cloak was a light brown, her normal violet tunic was now a creamy yellow, her pants were a brownish orange, and her boots match her cloak. Like he said her hair and skin changed too her usually bright green leafy hair was now a blend of yellows and orange colors and her skin was a few shades lighter.

"Wow Finn you noticed! Such a gentleman, well I guess I wasn't fully matured before you left. Well what yo-" she was stopped when Finn spoke up.

"Um Huntress can you untie me first?" he asked in a pleading tone.

"What's the magic words?" she said in a teasing voice that Finn remembered oh so well but he luckily learned how to tease back.

"Please, oh beautiful forest goddess! Will you please release me?" he said as a smirk made its way to his face as he saw the quickly spreading blush on Huntress's face.

"W-w-what?! Me a b-b-beautiful goddess?!" she said stuttering over her words as steam seeming start coming out of her ears. She was knocked out of her slight daze by a yelp of surprise coming from Finn only for her eyes to widen as a panicked Finn was starting to float a few feet off the ground.

"W-what the Glob?! Huntress help! Somethings got me!" he said starting to panic and starting to struggle against the grip of whatever had him.

Huntress waved her hand and undid the bindings then went to help Finn only for him drop and fall on his face as an eerily familiar laugh filled the area. "Still the same old weenie as always huh Finn? And you've become quite the charmer!" he heard getting up off the ground and coming face to face with someone that caused a big smile to spread on his face on his face.

"Marcy!?" he yelled as he jump up and pulled her down into a hug while completely missing the blush on her face and the slight jealous pout on Huntress's face.

"Yeah it's me!" she said excitedly hugging him back and whispering into his ear "I missed you".

"I missed you too Marcy! It's good to see you." he said excitedly as he got a good look at her knowing while her facial and body features may not change her fashion taste changed often with her somewhat of punk Goth look at the moment. Her hair was cut like a Mohawk but was left to fall to the side of her head similar to the time she tried helping him ask Princess Bubblegum to the movies but it was shorter and only reached her shoulder, she wore a black dress that reached her knees with only a single sleeve on her right arm. What really got Finn was that the dress showed a bit of cleavage which was covered with a mesh like material that didn't really cover much seeing as it was see through.

"Love the outfit!" he said with smile watching a slight blush made its way to Marceline's face but a more predatory gleam appeared in her eyes.

"Oh is Finny checking me out? I'm guessing you grew up while you were away? I wonder what else has grown?" she said as getting a bit closer to Finn which made Finn take a step back until Marceline did something a bit more forward than she's ever done…

She cupped his crotch and gave it a squeeze.

"Mmmmmm oh goody I was right! A pretty nice size!" she said with a mischievous grin and a more predatory look on her face. Finn panicked and moved so fast it looked like he disappeared. A now bright red Huntress for the most part was both shocked and envious she was also surprised by Finn's speed. Both Marceline and Huntress's eyes widened slightly as they scanned the area for Finn until a stuttering shout came from behind Huntress causing her to jump a little.

"W-w-what the h-hey hey?! Huntress help she just molested me!" he said as he coward behind Huntress with a look of mock trauma on his face… Or at least she hope it was.

"Buwahahaha! Oh come on Finn I was just messing with you!" Marceline said still giggling and blushing as she reach for him only to be stopped by Huntress.

"Marceline stop molesting Finn!" she said that brought a slight look of shock to Marcy's face.

"W-what it was a joke I was just teasing!" she said trying to defend herself only to get a deadpanned look for Huntress.

"By fondling his guy bits?"

"I didn't fondle his guy bits! I just felt them!"

"That's fondling."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"What is going on out here!" boomed an all too familiar voice as the door to the tree house slammed open.

"Huntress? Marceline? What are you arguing about now?!" he yelled not seeing Finn hiding behind Huntress which was funning given Finn was wider and taller than Huntress. "Marceline won't stop molesting Finn." Huntress said in a bored tone getting a shout of protest from Marceline.

"Marceline!? What the glob!? WAIT! Finn?" he said looking and spotting Finn behind Huntress.

"Yo Jake what's up?" he said popping his head out from behind Huntress and giving a little wave. In an instant Huntress and Marceline found themselves landing flat on their asses and Finn was being hugged to death by his brother and best friend.

"Finn! I'm so glad you're home dude! How was it dude?! Did you eat alright?! Did you sleep well? Did yo-" he said getting cut off by Marceline.

"Just stop acting like a mom! Also you're kinda strangling Finn." she said pointing to the barely conscious hero himself.

"Oh glob Finn bro I'm sorry!" he said letting Finn go and letting him breathe once again.

"*GASP* Air! Jeez I'm home not even a day and already everything's going cra cra! First, I was hunted by Huny, then I was molested by Marcy, and nearly chocked out by you Jake." he said with a chuckle as Huntress blushed at the use of a new nickname, Marceline pouted at being accused of molesting Finn again, and Jake just had a blank stare on his face as he looked at Marceline then pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Marceline! Don't molest my brother!" he said that brought another look of shock to Marcy's face along with a large blush coming to her cheeks.

"Come on guys lay off it was funny for a little beside it's not like I didn't like it." Finn said blurting out the last part proof of him not wanting to say the last bit was him blushing and covering his mouth but it was too late all three of his friends looked at him in complete shock.

"Wait I didn't mean to say the last part!" he said waving his hands out denying what he just said which didn't help as Marcy grabbed his hand and flew up a few feet off the ground holding Finn by his hand.

"Oh so little Finn did like my hand on his guy biz? Maybe I can give you a little more of a fun time?" Marcy said once again with a predatory gleam in her eyes. Of course this caused Finn to panic again as he poked his arm which was followed by a series of multiple clicks and Finn's arm from the bicep down came off while he landing and once again hid behind Huntress again. Everyone was silent for a cool 30 seconds before all three wide eyed friends turned to Finn and asked the same question

"FINN! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!?" they yelled in perfect sync.

"Huh? Oh that! I kinda lost it. That's my prosthetic or automail, why what's wrong?" he said instantly getting the two girls in his face asking questions out of concern and worry something that kind of overwhelmed the young hero.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down you two it happened 6 years ago!" he said trying to defuse the situation but that only got him more questions of concern he looked to Jake for help but saw his brother chuckling and giving him a thumbs up.

'Traitor!' he thought as he was dragged into the house by the girls while Jake followed behind just laughing at his brother's situation.

 _ ****Tree Fort Living Room (1hour later) ****_

"Ok now that you two have calmed down a bit I'll tell you what happened so no interrupting until the end, ok?" he asked getting nods from everyone.

"Ok so it happened a year after I left. I found a huge kingdom with humanoid dragons! It was so cool! They look like humans but they had dragon bits from wings, tails, horns, frills, etc. Anyways it was really cool I stayed there for a little bit and did a little bounty hunting to help the kingdom out a bit. I went after a dragon by the name of Falvum. To make it long story short I was way in over my head I started fighting and it took about an hour to win. I didn't even freaking notice it was gone until the pain hit me. But I killed the dragon, took his head to the royal court as proof. There they paid me and because of all the stuff I did for the Kingdom they used the skull of Falvum and they made me this arm from it." he said finishing up his story getting looks of awe from his friends.

Jake was the first to speak up "Dude. That's so freaking awesome you're literally part dragon now!" he said with stars in his eyes.

"Well yeah for the most part they enchanted it so it's grow and age as I do. Oh hey I totally forgot!" he shouted excitedly running over to his pack and pulling out a small cube the others looked at him confused until his whole arm disappeared into said cube.

"I brought everyone a few souvenirs!" he said pulling out a medium coffin shaped cabinet.

"Marcy these are for you." he said opening the coffin revealing 3 ancient guitars with designs that haven't been seen for at least a 1000 years Marceline walked up to the cabinet in a daze mumbling out the names of these guitars models.

"A Fender American Standard Stratocaster Electric Guitar Black with a Maple Fingerboard, Gibson Les Paul Custom Guitar Silver Burst Chrome Hardware, and an Epiphone Casino Archtop Vintage Sunburst Guitar!" she stared in awe at this trio of guitars before she tackled Finn to the ground showering him with kisses all over his face which brought a heavy blush to his face and a look of jealousy from Huntress. Jake started to giggle catching her attention as she turned and saw Jake with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Jealous!" he said in a teasing tone which received and arrow barely clipping the fur on head and a small pout from Huntress.

"Shut up" she said turning away from him and walking over to the two on the floor.

"Ok ok ok Marcy! Down girl!" Huntress said pulling Marceline off of Finn. Marceline just giggled as she pulled Finn up and into one last hug.

"Thank you Finn this is the best gift ever! I may reward you later!" she whispered the last bit into his ear which darkened his already blushing cheeks.

"U-u-um H-Huny!"he said stopping to take a deep breathe to collect himself.

"Ok I'm good! Huntress I got you these." he said pulling out a black bow with green accents and a matching black quiver.

"This bow is very special it is a sentient bow with the ability to change the way the arrows you shoot will affect what you're hunting it can go from lethal to a painless tranquilizer and for those who deserve it a very painful poison that not only cause pain to the victim but heightens the victim's senses so the pain is tripled. As for the non-lethal and non-torturous effects the wound the arrow cause are painless, numbed, and healed once the arrow is pulled out. This quiver is connected to the bow and will never run out of arrows trust me I know I shot so many and never once did I run out those wars!" he said plainly as the others just stared at him until it finally clicked.

"WARS!?" he flinched as Jake, Huntress, and Marceline yelled.

"Huh? Oh yeah I was in like 3 of them. I was able to help free save 2 kingdoms from being taken over by tyrants and the 3rd I helped some rebel forces take back their kingdom from a corrupt adviser that tried killing the prince who was next in line for the throne but survived long enough to gather an army and when I showed up I tipped the scale in their favor." he said nonchalantly as he handed Huntress the bow and quiver.

"Thanks Finn. This is so amazing!" Huntress said while giving Finn a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey can you two stop making out!" came a voice from between the two.

"Oh hey Alice finally awake?" Finn said looking at the bow.

"Yeah Finn so this the girl you told me about?" the bow now named Alice asked. "Yup this is her!"

"Hmm I gotta say you were right about how in tune with nature she is. There so much life in this one!" Alice said making Huntress blush.

"I told ya Alice! She's a way more suited to wield you!" Finn said excitedly reaching into the little cube again and pulling out white blob.

"And this is for you Jake!" he said tossing it to Jake while also getting a questioning look from Jake.

"Ok Jake think of your favorite food right now."

"OK, hmm I got it! Whoa!" Jake exclaimed as the white blob molded itself and changed shape ultimately becoming a massive platter and from that massive plater a giant tortilla formed, then the meat, then the cheese, then the salsa, and finally everything else that Jake love to shove into an Everything Burrito. Jake was speechless and his eyes shined before looking at Finn

"Go ahead dude try it!" he said getting nod from Jake before he took a bite and the reaction was expected.

"MMM Oh My Glob! I can die happy because I've tasted Heaven!" Jake yelled while take a dramatic pose before shoveling the whole freaking burrito in his mouth and falling into a food coma.

"Hahaha I didn't tell him it was magic clay that molds to the shape for whatever you want. *Yawn* Huh I'm sleepy? How?" he asked himself but got a response from the bow that was now strapped to Huntress's back.

"Because kid you've been up for a week straight trying to get here." she said in a deadpanned tone while getting looks of surprise from the girls.

"Finn seriously? Why didn't you sleep? It's bad for your health when you don't get enough rest" Huntress said scolding Finn.

"I know Huny but I was to *YAWN* excit-t-ed…" he drifted off finally succumbing to exhaustion and starting to fall forward.

"Whoa, I got you weenie. Let's get you to bed." suggested Marceline getting under Finn's right arm while Huntress helped by getting under the left.

"Man this kid's grown!" Huntress complained getting a feel for how much Finn weighs.

"Hehehe I don't have to wonder what else as grown." Marcy said in a sultry voice looking at a Finn's lower half causing Huntress to follow Marcy's line of sight and once it clicked her cheeks were set ablaze!

"You have a dirty mind Marceline!" Huntress accused while her blush increased the more she thought about it.

Marceline just giggled "So? Being a little naughty never hurt anyone and it helps you be creative in the bedroom when you find someone to settle down with." Marcy said with a smile and was backed up by Huny's new partner.

"The vampire's right. I've had many partners and the ones who were as she said naughty were able to please their partners, as well as adapt to their partner's fantasies and fetishes." explained Alice only to get a smirk from Marceline and a deadpanned look from Huny.

"How would you know?" Huntress asked making the living bow glow red.

"I-I-I um it's not my fault only people I resonate with can hear my voice so they would just place me wherever usually beside the bed!" Alice defended herself still glowing red as Huntress and Marceline reached Finn's bedroom.

"Wait? How can Marcy hear you then? She hasn't even touched you." Huntress said helping Marceline to gently lay Finn down on the bed.

"U-u-um! U-uh!" Alice stuttered only getting a teasing giggle.

"Pervy bow" Huntress said getting a snicker from Marcy and shouts of protest from Alice.

"I am not a pervert! And you! Stop molesting Finn!" Alice said causing Huntress to immediately turning her attention to Marceline who had already taken off Finn's shirt and was reaching for his pants but once she had been caught she blushed heavily and glared at the bow while getting a glare back from Huntress.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said in a dangerously protective tone.

"It's kinda hot in here so I thought Finn would be cooler like this! Yeah that's!" Marcy said using her quick thinking but getting a sigh from Huntress.

"Marceline it's fall and at least 35 degrees Fahrenheit outside. I know you like Finn and you know I like Finn. Can we agree to at least let him choose who he wants to be with? This goes for Bonnie and Phobe too I really don't want us to put too much pressure on Finn about this." She said to the still blushing slightly but a look on Marceline's face that made Huntress take a step back.

"Who says he has to choose? I don't mind sharing!" She said walking over to Huntress and leaning in close before saying.

"Besides I don't just like men. I've had my eye on you, Bonnie, and Phobe I've even accepted the idea before Finn even got home." Huntress stepped back with a look of shock on her face not knowing how to respond.

"I-I-I d-don't know. I'll have to think about it. I've never been with anyone so I can't say I have a sexual preference but I know I like Finn in a romantic way but I never thought of that." Huny said shyly while trying not to make eye contact.

"Don't worry about it now just think about it. I know Bonnie has the same idea. Don't know about Phobe thou. *yawn* let's get some Z's with Finny here." Marceline said while stripping to her underwear and slipping in next to Finn. Huntress bit her lip blushing slightly before doing the same except she grabbed Finns shirt and put it on before crawling into bed where she cuddled up to Finn. Both girls soon followed the young hero into dreamland.

"Hmm I can't wait to see Finn's reaction in the morning hehe. I think the sharing idea may make it easier for him too. And just think of all the steamy action that'll come if they do share him! MMM I wish I still had my body maybe I could have join in the fun too but watching is still good hehehe" Said the bow known as Alice as she gushed over the little naughty fantasies and ideas that were dancing in her mind about Finn's possible future bedroom fun.

 _ ****Downstairs****_

"Charging complete~" said a robotic voice from by the window as a small Mo came to life. "Who wants to play video games?" Bmo said to the room not getting a response. "Huh, where is everyone?" said the little Mo completely unaware of the events that have transpired within the last few hours. 

**And that was the renewal for the story. If you're confused like I said I came back to this story and saw all the sloppy writing and thought hey this could use a little work. So I've revised the Chapters and I'm back to continue the story. I've also started writing new stories the current story I'm working on alongside this one is Moonless Sky of Fiora a Bleach and Fairy Tail crossover been kind of no lifing anime right now and those two have been my current favorites. Anyways thanks for the support and giving my story a chance see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a newly rewritten chapter 2 people! I've decided to combine old chapters and make longer ones two. I came to this decision because I get the feeling none of you want a short and half assed story mainly because I can't stand short stories that aren't one shots! I've lost interest in stories just because of how short and poorly written they were so I'm not gonna do the same and deliver to you and awesome story!  
**

 _ **Chapter 2: Hot Mornings, Sacred Trust, and some Naughty Fun!**_

It had been the best night's sleep he's had in a while and he felt a mix of cool and warmth at the same time. Feeling this odd mix of temperatures Finn began to stir and as he awoke he could tell the coolness was coming from on top of him while the warmth was coming from his right. Another thing Finn noticed is that it was dark and it was kinda hard to breathe the reason why was because there was something was on his head.

'What the? What is this?' thought to himself reaching his free hand up and giving the object squeeze finding it to be quite soft.

'Whatever it is it's soft' he thought giving another squeeze but this time getting a moan in response.

The moan caused him to realize that it wasn't an object he was feeling. He slowly pulled his head back into the pillow a little to see what it was and as he did a massive blush crept to his face as he saw the naked chest of a certain Vampire Queen.

'Please tell me she isn't awake' he prayed looking up only to find a grinning queen.

"Morning Finn having a little fun there?" she said getting Finn to panic a little. Marceline saw this and decided to get a leg up.

"Shh it's ok Finn I don't mind and all you have to do is ask ok." she said hotly pulling his hand to her bare chest. Being too much for the young human he did something that Marceline will tease him about for the next few weeks…

He fainted.

"Really Marceline did you have to push it that far? You know how innocent he is." said Huntress who had been awoken by Marceline's moaning.

Marceline just pouted "Well he's gonna need to get used to it if ever gets with any of us even more so if you, Phobe, and Bonnie agree to sharing him with me." she said floating out of bed and getting dress.

Huntress just blushed at the thought "I honestly don't mind either but maybe easy Finn into this we each donked up for being too slow so we can't be too fast either. Also where you going it's still dark out?" she asked sitting up from her spot.

"Gotta go talk to my dad I'm way late for a meeting with my dad. I was only passing by yesterday when I saw you two and I just got really excited to see our Finny again. So I'll meet up with you guys later knowing Finn he's probably gonna want to go see Bonnie and Phobe sometime later so later." Marcy said giving Finn a peck on his cheek and flying out the window. Huntress just shrugged and went back to snuggling with Finn. She laid her head on his chest as his heartbeat lulled her back to sleep with a sleepy whisper she spoke.

"I'm so happy you're back Finn. Because I think while you were gone I've decided that I really want to be with you more than anything now." She said looking up into his peaceful face while caressing his cheek and blushing a little "I promise not to wait so long to tell you this time." She said stretching up and kissing his cheek then laying her head back on his chest and finally letting sleep take her again.

 _ ****4 hours later**  
**_

The sun was up and shining rays of light peeking in through the curtains and resting on the furry yellow face of the magical stretchy dog.

"Mmm morning already?" he said stretching his body out working all the kinks out after spending the night on the floor.

"*Yawn* Finn's probably still asleep. I'm gonna check on him." Jake said stretching up the ladder to his and Finn's bedroom only to be struck with shock followed with a fits of giggling. There was his little brother shirtless with his arms wrapped protectively around Huntress Wizard bringing her to his chest and Huntress with her hands fisted against Finn with her head resting in the crook of Finn's neck and oddly her antlers didn't seem to disrupt Finn's sleep at all.

"Oh my glob I don't know if I should be mad or gush over how cute they look." Jake whispered to himself giggling as he decided to do the latter and pulled out his phone snapping a few pics even framing the scene with his arm stretching it into a heart. He continued for a few seconds and quietly stretched down the ladder still giggling.

 _ ****Downstairs****_

He decided to start making breakfast. "Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes,  
Take some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake,  
Bacon pancakes, that's what it's gonna make,  
Bacon pancaaake!" Jake sung before a knock on the door took his attention away from the cooking. Turning the flame on the stove off he went to the door to see who it was. The knocking got louder and harder with each it

"Alright, alright I'm coming just hold your horses" Jake said already getting the scent of bubblegum.

He opened the door getting a knock to the face. "Hey! What the hey hey? Your could've serious damaged my bread and butty PB!" he said rubbing the spot he got hit.

"Oops sorry it's just that I was wondering is Finn was home yet? I have a little surprise waiting for when he does." she said with an excited smile.

Jake just giggled "Yeah he's home but he's still asleep. He was pretty tired yesterday as far as I can tell or maybe I dreamed it I don't know." Jake said explaining the situation.

"Aww well I'll let him sleep just bring him to the Candy Kingdom late around 6pm ok?" she asked getting a thumbs up before smiling and walking back to her carriage.

 _ ****Upstairs**  
**_

Finn was beginning to stir from his sleep. His sense sluggish but still awake enough for his mind to register the warm body wrapped in his arms and he was also able to tell given the figures shape that the body next to him was indeed female.

'Ok so it's not Marcy her skin has slight chill. No fur so not Jake. I can smell peppermint. Hunny!' he opened his eyes to confirm his thoughts but met a pair Forest green orbs of said person along with an innocently adorable expression of sleepy, confused, and happy. And Finn being Finn began to panic a little. She smiled seeing his eyes open and calmed him down by tapping his cheek.

"First off good morning sleepy head and second calm down Finn. You don't have to panic I don't tease like Marceline and I'm not almost naked like she was" she said still snuggling into him.

"You were awake?" he asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yeah but don't worry about fainting I'm not gonna tease you about it I find it really adorable how innocent you still are. " she said with a slight giggle causing him to blush.

"Huny I think it's time to get up?"

"5 more minutes please you're so comfy and warm." she said snuggling into his chest letting her hair tickle him.

"Hahaha Hunny that tickles." he chuckled getting up much to her protest. His chuckle turned to laughter when Huntress let out a small whine.

"Come on I can smell breakfast from here." he said pulling on a black t-shirt and camo cargo shorts.

"You can use the shower if you want Huny." he said hopping down the ladder.

"Thank you!" she called out and getting a muffled 'You're Welcome'.

She sighed missing Finn's warmth already. But something came to mind something that was big to her kind usually when wood nymphs find mates that resonate with them on a spiritual level the nymph's personality change slightly. Usually she is somewhat tomboyish but this morning in fact as far back as she could remember when she first met Finn at the Wizard battle she felt something but brushed it off. When she found him that day in the creek she felt it again but she didn't brush it off. What confirmed the feelings she had was when Finn confessed to her about why he play the instruments. Given her still being a teenager at the age of 18 she wasn't looking for a mate at the time so she and he came to a mutual understanding but still stayed friends with him. Now after coming home and sleeping wrapped up in his arms confirmed it.

"I guess even exceptional beasts need mates and what's born from to exceptional beasts?" she giggled at her musings until her eyes widened and a massive blush appeared on her face. 'Having h-h-his b-babies? Doesn't really sound too bad.' she thought before smiling at the idea while of new warm feeling filled her chest. Before she could dive into her imagination she got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

 _ ****Downstairs**  
**_

Jake had gone back to cooking after Princess Bubblegum left and was placing the food on the table when Finn came down. "Morning bro how'd you sleep?" Jake asked hiding his grin.

"Best sleep I've had in months!" he said with smile and small blush on his face before hearing Jake giggling.

"I'll say! Having a pretty girl wrapped in your arms. I sleep like a baby when I spend the night at Lady's!" Jake said as his grin grew as fast Finn's blush. 

"I would think you'd get mad seeing Marceline half naked on top of me?" Finn blurted out before covering his mouth with his hands watching as Jake spit out the Orange juice he was drinking.

"*cough* Naked *cough* Marceline?!" he said shout through coughs. Finn sheepishly looked away.

"Ok it's time we had the talk buddy." Jake said reluctantly.

"Jake I know about the Tiers already… All 15." Finn admitted blushing remembering those textbooks in that ancient school he read through it to learn more about his own anatomy but along with that he ended up coming reading about human reproductive systems and 'Birds and the Bees'.

Jake's let out a sigh of relief. "Ok that's one awkward talk out of the way." he said relaxing a little more. "Oh yeah PB she wanted us to go to the Candy Kingdom later at 6." Jake said take bite out of his food. Before Finn could reply a pair of arms wrapped around him and the sound of rustling leaves.

Jake just giggled "Um Hunny? Why you so cuddly today?" he asked he not really remembering her being the cuddly type.

"I just really missed you and I'm just so happy you're home" she said not lying but not telling the entire truth.  
Finn bought it but Jake could smell the pheromones coming of her.

'Only back a day and already slept with 2 girls in the same bed not to mention 2 other girls wanting to be with him? Mom and Dad would have loved having so many grandkids running around to spoil.' Jake thought to himself with a sad smile.

"Oh man I can't wait to go to the Candy Kingdom! I can't wait to see everyone!" Finn said excitedly while Huntress rested her head on his shoulder. Huntress taking this opportunity to have Finn to herself for the day.

"Hey Finn?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I want to take you somewhere today and we'll be back before six." 

"Alright let's go." 

Huntress felt butterflies in his stomach. She was going to seal her bond with Finn today. She was going to reveal her face and name to him. A show of absolute trust for her kind. As she was about to say something her own stomach cut her off with a moderately loud grumbling. This cause Finn to laugh as a green blush spread across her face.

"You might want to eat something Huny before we go Huny." Finn joked as he held his fork up to her mouth further causing her blush to deepen and Jake to watch in shock as Huntress took the bite. Somehow as this was happening Jake took out his phone unconsciously and took a picture showing Huntress and Finn making eye contact as Finn feed her. Luckily since the flash was off this went completely unnoticed. Finn and a blushing Huntress shared the plate of bacon pancakes. Before Finn got up and forcing Huntress to let go getting another whine of protest.

"Alright Huny let me get ready and we can go ok?" Finn asked heading towards the ladder getting a simple 'ok' in return. Once Finn was out of sight and muffled footsteps could be heard above Jake just couldn't contain himself anymore.

"Oh my glob! You two are just so adorable!" Jake said excitedly Huntress just turned to him with a questioning look and a side tilt of her head.

"You're acting so cuddly and hang off my bro then sharing food and letting him feed like a happy couple. Plus the personality shift…" Jake said with a big goofy smile when Huntress's jaw dropped in a lady like manner.

"H-h-how do you know…"

"About Woods Nymphs mate bonding process? I may act like a goofball but my mom and dad were top notch adventurers and learned a lot. Not to mention my other brother is an intellectual with knowledge about most supernatural beings in Ooo." Jake explained just loving her expression before continuing. "So I know about half of the types of nymphs in Ooo. Wood nymphs included and I'll be honest I don't mind you bonding with Finn." Jake said nonchalantly getting a blush from Huntress and timid shuffling of her feet.

"You do know I'm not the only girl interested in him right?" she asked Jake getting a nod in response.

"Yeah I know about the other three and to be honest I couldn't careless if it was 100 girls that ended up with Finn. I just want my bro to be happy but you have the highest chance of being with him you haven't hurt him, messed with his mind, you two have mutual respect for each other, and your personalities just blend together." Jake explained with smile on his face. Huntress mauled over his words and she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you" she said getting a thumbs up from Jake as Finn came into the room.

Dressed in a pair of worn black sneakers, plain pair of black pants, a long sleeve thermal burgundy t-shirt, and for the chilling fall air he wore his white furred and black leather cloak. Huntress looked at him and gave a nod of approval looking at his clothing she could tell his taste in fashion has definitely changed for the better and how well his clothes fit was just perfect fitted to his body but not tight and constricting. She was knocked out of her train of thought when Finn started talking.

"Ok Huny ready to go?" 

"Uuuh huh?! Oh yeah let's go let me just grab Alice." she said walking over to where she had left sentient bow where she heard light snoring.

"Alice it's time to wake up." she said picking up the bow. 

"W-what? What's going on?"

"We're going adventuring today maybe go hunting a little."

"Finally some action it been weeks since I've been used no offense Finn but it gets boring being in that cube for so long."

"Sorry Alice but Huntress will for sure put you to great use."

"Guess you're right I feel somewhat of a pull to her like she was meant to wield me. I can even feel her emotions and there's some really warm feels coming from her."

Huntress blushed when she looked behind herself at Finn and her heart rate increased slightly this did not go unnoticed by Alice.

'Hmm I guess something happened cause what I felt yesterday is nothing compared to the warmth of what I'm feeling now.' Alice thought to herself and then she glowed a dull red 'And if they decide to make babies! Oh my gosh!'

Huntress just grabbed Finn's hand and led him to the door "Sorry Jake but where we're going only me and Finn can go." she said apologetically getting a nod of understanding.

"It's cool Huntress I understand just remember Candy Kingdom at 6pm." Jake said reminding them before the door closed.

 _ ****Dense Forest (40 Minutes Later) **  
**_

Finn and Huntress had been walking for a while and curiosity got the better of him.

"Uh Huny? Where we going?" he asked still oblivious to her plan. Huntress stopped and thought.

"I guess I can tell you. We're going to a sacred ceremonial site for forest and water type nymphs. That's all you get for now but just know Finn this something special to my kind that we only do for people we trust fully." she said looking into his eyes as they shined with understanding.

"Seems like really big deal and I'll try my best to respect you people's traditional to the best of my abilities." He said with a smile.

Huntress looked at him before hugging him making both of them blush "Thank you Finn but seriously save the mushy stuff for this ceremony it'll be needed and used with an incantation ok?" she said looking at him getting a nod.

"Ok Finn it's actually up ahead so let's go" she said grabbing his hand and leading him though the forest where they came to a cave with light shining through it.

"Now Finn we need to stay connected at all times once we enter or else we'll just end up out here again." Finn just squeezed her hand and nodded before walking in with Huntress. As they walked they some to feel a warming feeling in the air as they got closer and closer to the light.  
When they reached the light a carved stone path appeared at the entrance to the cave. It lead into a wall of flower bushes following the path in they were greeted to the sight the path spiraling with a small stream at the center was small pond bordered by the same stone path that led to stepping stone path from both sides of the pond leading to a pedestal with an emerald bowl on top of it in the middle.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah it is. This is where bonding ceremonies take place Finn."

"B-bonding like m-marriage?"

"It's very close but with Wedded bonding that involves more… Intimate activities. But this bonding would lead to a Wedded bonding ceremony should we grow close enough this bonding ceremony alone will symbolize our trust and friendship." She explained causing both and Finn to blush at the mention of marriage. Finn just soaked in the information and smiled as they got to the pond. Huntress explained that they would need to separate and each take a path with Finn taking the left and Huntress the right. Meeting at the center with the emerald bowl and stone pedestal between them. Looking at each other from there spots they smiled before Huntress continued.

"Ok Finn this is where we need a little blood ok?"

"Alright, Huny here goes."

Finn pulled out his dagger and watched as Huntress did the same cutting her palm before doing the same. Once he did Huntress held out her hand with her blood seeping out of the wound just like Finn's but unlike Finn's blood her blood was white.

"Ok Finn hold my hand and let our blood mix in the bowl."

"Like this?" He asked gripping her hand over the emerald bowl letting their blood drip and mix in the bowl.

"Yes! Now we need to speak from the heart using words to describe how we feel about each other. I'll go first." said taking a deep breath.

"Finn, I respect and care for you. I would fight by your side in any fight, comfort you in times of hurting, I would care for should you fall ill, and would even marry you should you accept me. The reason I really brought you hear Finn is not only to bond us as friends I wanted to confess my feelings to you, I love you." Huntress said blushing but never breaking eye contact with a smile on her face.

Finn was shocked to the point his grip loosened almost let go of her hand. This didn't go unnoticed and her smile fell slowly. Seeing this Finn tightened his grip on her hand.

"Huntress, your words are very surprising but I can say that I feel the same. I would defend your honor should someone disrespect you when not around, I'd be honored to have you fighting by my side in any battle, I would help you find the light when times get dark, I'd cross oceans to find a cure should you fall ill, and I'd even give my life just to protect you. Huntress I can honestly say I can return your feelings because on my journey I realized I too love you." he spoke his words calmly, smiling, and never break eye contact with her as her eyes gained a small shine to them before a few tears fell.

"Ok Finn now we separate and we have to take off our shirts then using our other hands we coat our palms in the mix and place them over each other's heart while using the source hand to hold onto the bowl." she said bring a blush to both their faces. Finn nodded and remove his cloak followed by his shirt while Huntress's shirt and cloak shrank turning into leaves leaving them both bare chested. Their blushes grew even more. They both swallowed the shy mentality and continued both dipping their hands in the bowl, then grabbing the bowl with their wounded hands, and both looked into each other's eyes before nodding with smiles. They reached out and placed their blood covered hands on each other's chest leading both to blush from their own thoughts.

'So soft almost like marshmallows~'

'So hard almost like stone~'

Both were knocked out of their thoughts as the bowl glowed. The blood within turned black before crawling up their arms and circling the hand prints on their chests. The blackened blood absorbed the hand prints before changing shapes and finally taking the shape of paw prints canine in nature most likely wolf.

"And with that the ceremony is complete. Now this is usually when wood nymphs reveal their faces and learn each other's names. Since you're not a wood nymph and I know your name as well as what you look like. You don't really need to do it." she said reaching up and making her mask shrink into a leaf before she spoke.

"Finn this is me. Only you and others that I trust fully will ever get the privilege off seeing it as well as hear my name so only speak my true name in privacy ok?" she asked him getting a nod from Finn.

"Ok Huny I promise to keep it between you, me, and those you approve of to know." he said reaching out to caress her cheek causing her to blush and lean into his touch. She looked him in the eyes and spoke.

"My name the one given to me by my mother and father is, Caitlin. Caitlin O'Connell." _ **[1]**_ she said with pride. Finn listened and let the name come from his mouth.

"Caitlin O'Connell… I like it! It's a beautiful name!" he said happily before blushing hard and turning away getting a questioning look from Huntress along with a cute tilt of her head.

"Finn what the matter?"

"Cait your girls are still out."

This caused her eyes to widen at the affectionate nickname before blush and crossing her arms over her chest to cover up. But she mulled it over a steeled her resolve.

"It's ok. If it's you I'm fine with you seeing my body. So will you please look at me Finn?" she said timidly.

Finn's brain shut down momentarily. She didn't tease him about stuff like Marceline. So he gulped before turning back and looking at her letting his eye roam her naked chest while she did the same. He studied her light green skin, her shapely chest, the dark green coloring of her nipples, and his eyes going to the paw print that sit on her right breast a few inches above her nipple.

"You have a beautiful body Caitlin." he said not able to find a better word to describe her body it was just beautiful near flawless aside from a few faded scars, alluring coloring of her flesh, and the absolutely perfect figure she had. No Finn isn't shallow enough to only care about look but in this instant he couldn't help admire her beauty.

"Thank Finn. Um so what does this make us?" she said blushing

"Well I don't know I love you Caitlin. But this is where I get a disgusted with myself but you're not the only one I'm in love with." he said looking away a little angry with himself. She learned in and kissed him pressing her lips to his before pulling back and spoke.

"Well thank you for being honest. Finn I love you so I don't mind sharing as long as I get to be with you. I know your heart is big enough for you to love me and whoever else equally. But I want to be the one who takes your first…" she trailed off realizing what she just said before she buried her face in her hands cursing her slip. Finn just blushed had he never found that book he never would have understood, but he understood completely and didn't have any problems with it.

"Ok." he said simply before he almost burst out laughing at how fast Caitlin's head snapped up and how wide her eyes got. She on the other hand just couldn't believe Finn understand what he just agreed to so she asked.

"Finn you do know what this means right?"

"Yeah we do that thing that people do to have a baby or for fun cause it feels good right? Yeah I don't mind if you're my first in fact I couldn't imagine it being anyone else." Finn said not realizing the sexual innuendo. Caitlin blushed again and smiled brightly.

"Ok Finn let's get going we still have places to be." she said taking his hand and jumping with him back on to the shore of the pond. She walked over to the plants plucking a couple pale orange rose petals from the flower wall using them to create a new shirt and mask. While using a fall leaf for her cloak. She turned to look at Finn before asking "How do I look?"

"You look awesome the color orange looks great on you especially with your fall color tones." he complimented making her smile brightly before taking his hand and walking with him towards the cave entrance. They walking to the Candy Kingdom hand in hand both smiling with stomachs full of butterflies.

 _ ****Grass Plains (1 Hour Later) ****_

Having left the sacred nymph ceremony garden. Both Finn and Caitlin couldn't stop the bubbling warmth in their chests or the smiles on their faces. Until Cait stopped and started to speak.

"Finn we need to talk really quick." She said still smiling Finn nodded.

"Ok we should wait until me and Marceline talked with Phobe and Bonnie about this to make anything official. While Marcy and I are ok with this I'm not a hundred percent sure about Phobe. Bonnie maybe but again I'm not 100%." She explained.

Finn took on a thinking pose for a few seconds "Hmm you're right. What are we gonna do if they don't agree to the idea of sharing?" he asked not really coming up with anything.

"We'll burn that bridge when the time comes." She said before smiling and pressing herself into him hugging him.

"I'm still gonna enjoy our alone time whenever we have it though." Finn chuckled at her new cuddly nature and hugged her back.

"Cait I forgot to ask back at the house but I heard Jake talking about a personality change?" Finn asked causing her to back away and narrow her eyes in a playful way.

"Fiiiiinn~ were you eavesdropping?" she asked accusingly.

Finn being Finn began to panic. "N-n-no Cait I just heard that part before I went upstairs to change!" he said fidgeting which stopped when Caitlin started giggling.

"It's ok Finn now that you know about my feelings and vice versa I can tell you. Yes I along with most other nymphs go through a personality shift when we've found a suitable mate. The bonding ceremony is both a part of friendship and courting. Courting because most if not all friendships bonded by this ceremony end with either eternal friendship and in our case possibly marriage..." she trailed off as a fast spreading blush over took her face and she shyly turned away.

Finn chuckled at her cute actions. "So what does this have to do with the personality changes?" Finn asked wanting to know more.

Caitlin shook herself out of her shy state. "Oh yeah well the personality shift happens again when we find a suitable mate. Our personality shift to complement our mate's own. In my case nothing much changed except for my wanting to be a bit more affection to you. Possibly because while you did interact with girls. You never were given the romantic affection you wanted until you started dating Phobe and you went through withdrawal after the split. While you aren't desperate for it you do crave it which is why my personality did a complete 180 in the affection department." She said feeling like a teacher somewhat.

"How do you feel about it?" Finn asked but was answered by an adorable smile dawning Caitlin's face as she walked over and hugged him tightly while reaching up and pulling him down into a sweet kiss.

"I don't mind it at all I love it actually I keep getting this warm funny feeling in my chest and I think I'm getting addicted to it. I'm guess this is what it's like to be in love?" she asked getting a small chuckle from Finn and a pat on the head.

"Yeah it's a nice feeling isn't it?" he said kissing her again.

He looked at his watch and saw it was 5:45. "Oh shoot we're gonna be late! We gotta go!" Finn exclaimed receiving a nod from Caitlin as they took off running towards the Candy Kingdom.

 _ ****Candy Kingdom****_

Jake had arrived shortly after Finn left with Huntress and has been working to setting up Princess Bubblegum's 'Welcome Home' party for Finn and now he's been assigned to guard duty.

"Man this party is gonna be sweet! I can't wait for Finn to get here! Oh! There he is! HEY EVERYONE FINN'S COMING!" he said getting the attention of everyone there.

"Alright everyone get into position! Phobe you got the fireworks ready?" came the voice of the beloved Candy Princess.

"Yeah! Cinnamon Bun you ready with the confetti?" came the voice of the fiery ruler of the Fire Kingdom.

"I am my Queen!" came the voice of the lovable pastry man.

"Ok everyone get ready!" said Princess Bubblegum as she got into position by the door.

As Finn and Caitlin got to the door of the castle they walked in and a flash of light blinded them causing them to draw their weapons and get into fighting stances getting ready for a fight. "SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME FINN!" came the collective voices of the party guests. Finn was flabbergasted as confetti fell and indoor safe fireworks went off. Caitlin was just as surprised but knew Bonnie would do something like this.

"Whoa this is so ALGEBRAIC!" He said as a big smile came to his face and joy filled his chest.

"I know bro it was PB's and FQ's ideas to throw this awesome party." Said Jake as he stretched down next to Finn wrapping his arm around his bro and Huntress pulling them to the center of the party where he was greeted by Bonnie and Phobe.

"Whoa I can't believe you two did all this for me!" he said getting a small blush from both as he pulled PB in for a hug making her blush grow and then pulling Phobe in for one too causing everyone to jump a little.

"Finn! What are you doing..? Wait how come I'm not burning you?" Phobe asked shocked that Finn seemed to be fire resistant.

"That's the plus of being part dragon!" he said smiling get a more shocked looked from the royals.

"I'll explain later for now let's party!" He shouted getting a loud cheer as the party.

Huntress pulled the two royals aside. "I need to talk to you two." She said pulling them into a nearby hallway.

"What's wrong Huntress?" asked Bonnie.

"Yeah what's up?" Phobe asked following up Bonnie's.

"I know how you two feel about Finn and you know how I feel as well as Marceline feel." Huntress said getting blushes from Bonnie and Phobe.

"Marcy and I talked about this… We decided not fight over Finn and share him." Caitlin said blushing along with the two royals. Bonnie took on a thinking pose and Phobe had a little bit of a 1000 yard stare going on.

"Hmm well that isn't completely out of the question. It would stop any kind of fighting between use and seeing as Finn is the only human in Ooo he is by Kingdom laws eligible to take more than one wife which has been decided for all endangered races with in Ooo." Bonnie said in forming the two.

"And it would be possible for us to be able to…" Bonnie trailed off as her face grew red before continuing. "It would be possible for us to bare his c-children seeing as the genetic structure of all four of us and at least a few other women in Ooo do have the proper genes to breed with a human like Finn. Phobe would be eligible now too seeing as Finn is effected by flames anymore." Bonnie said looking at the blushing faces of the other girls as they all made eye contacted they looked down and all three cradle the general area their wombs would be.

"I don't mind sharing with you three you are my closet friends." Said Phobe as she smiled and got similar response from Bonnie.

"I wouldn't mind either although Marceline and I do have a bit of experience with experimenting when it comes to girl on girl stuff. So the intimacy issue won't be a real problem for me." She said bluntly. The other two looked at each other up and down then to Bonnie and blushed.

Shyly looking away Caitlin said "Um too much info Bonnie."

Followed by Phobe "Yup waaaaay to much info!" This was received by a look of confusion from the Candy Princess.

"Why? We're all going to be intimate with Finn at some point and at times it could go from just one of us doing the deed to all four of us. Lust is a powerful thing and in this type of situation it's more than likely going to happen with us being curious and wanting to try each other even if it doesn't seem to appealing now it could in the future." She said factually causing the other two to start thinking.

Caitlin spoke up first. "You right. It may happen I think I can handle that." Getting a nod from Phobe too. "But I called his first!" she blurted out.

"What?! Why you?" Phobe asked and getting a similar response from Bonnie.

"I preformed the Bonding Ceremony already…" she said getting wide eyes from candy royal.

"You what?! Do you know how dangerous that is for you? What were the symbols..?" Bonnie asked Huntress shyly undid her cloak and pulled her shirt down so Bonnie can see it. While Phobe stood off not knowing much about it.

"Ok let's see definitely canine too big for and any modern species… No." Bonnie said dragging them into her study and grabbing a book from a random shelf. "Huntress this is an ancient symbol for your people so ancient that the creature that print is from went extinct well before the Great Mushroom war. I couldn't think it possible but you too weren't kidding about the exceptional beast's thing. Because these creatures were very powerful." She said getting an annoyed look from Huntress.

"What is it already?" she asked only for Bonnie to places the book in front of her and making even Huntress gasp. "Dire Wolf." Bonnie stated simply.

"Dire Wolf… This really is the first time I'm hearing about this I knew they existed but only that. I need to speak with an Elder about this I need to find out as much as possible." Bonnie nodded.

"It would be a good idea I may have some knowledge about it but speaking with your Elders would be wise." Phobe was standing off to the side a little annoyed about not knowing what's going on.

"So why is this dangerous to her?" Phobe finally asked.

"Because Wolves mate for life. She needs to be his first mate because it could quite literally break her heart. Wolves sometimes go through extreme enough depression at the loss of a mate to the point they become useless in a way they don't eat, they don't play, they don't hunt, they barely even move. She needs to be the first because the symbol will react as if Finn abandoned her for one of us and it will push her into a very, very deep depression one she may not recover from." Bonnie said with a grim look.

Huntress looked down her hair covering her eyes. "I'm sorry… I didn't know how serious the symbol would be. I didn't know it was gonna be like this." Huntress said in quiet voice. She was surprised when Bonnie hugged her.

"It's ok. We get why you did it you want to be bonded to Finn just the same as we do. I don't mind you being first. And didn't know what the outcome with the symbols. But seeing as its wolf in nature it really means you're really meant for each other." Bonnie explained while comforting Huntress. "But also doesn't mean we can't still be with him. Just because you get to be his first doesn't mean he won't be our firsts."

"Yeah don't beat yourself up over this based on what Bonnie said you had no real control over what was gonna happen but I can accept it. Chances Marcy will too." Phobe said also with a smile. As Huntress was about to speak someone burst into the room.

"So this is where you girls have been!" Came the voice of the man they loved. As he walked in he could sense the atmosphere of the room.

"What happened here? I take it you girls talked?" he said with somewhat of an ashamed looked. All three smiled before Huntress rushed over and hugged him.

"Yeah we talked." She said kissing him surprising him but the surprise grew to shock as Bonnie and Phobe each took one of his arms into the space between their breasts as Bonnie's sweet lips connected with Finn's. When it stopped Finn was about to speak until his lips were met with a familiar set of smoldering ones belonging to Phobe. Once it was over Finn finally spoke.

"I take it everything went well?" He asked with a smile.

"I'll say! We've come to an agreement." Huntress said to Finn as the other two nodded.

"Alright so let's get back to the party!" he cheered as they agreed and they all left to go enjoy the party.

 _ ****Few Hours Later****_

The party had ended Finn was sitting on a sofa completely partied out with Caitlin sitting next to him. "Man that was an awesome party!" he said aloud in tired voice.

"Yeah it was I still can't believe Jake ate all that ice cream." Caitlin said in a tired voice resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know! Man I'm pooped." Finn said aloud with a yawn.

"If you two want you can spend the night. My bed is more than big enough for the three of us." She said shyly get a blush from Finn and Caitlin.

"Three? What about Phobe?" asked Finn getting his answer from girl herself.

"Unfortunately I have to go. I have a meeting with my council tomorrow. I just wanted to say bye before I left." She said with somewhat of a disappointed look.

"It's ok Phobe you can drop by the treehouse whenever you want." He said before petting her head getting a cute almost purr like sound from her. She gave Finn a hug and a kiss bye. She stopped and looked at Bonnie and Huntress before kissing both of them on their cheeks.

Everyone went wide eyed making her blush "I thought it's only fair to you two also we are all pretty much dating now." She said with a smile and a small wave before she zoomed out grabbing cinnamon bun on the way out of the door.

Everyone was speechless blushes growing on both Huntress and Bubblegum's faces. "I'm not gonna lie that was kind of adorable and hot at the same time." Finn accidently said aloud getting the attention of the other two.

"My, my Finn really has become a naughty boy." Said an all too familiar teasing voice.

"Marcy?" he asked aloud not seeing her until he felt weight in his lap.

"You called?" she said turning visible before looking at Huntress with a wink. "I take it everything went well?" she asked Huntress receiving a nod.

"Yeah talked it out and we all agreed." She said proudly snuggling into Finn.

"I can see especially with the cute pecks on the cheeks Phobe gave you two. Wish I had gotten one but she took off before I had a chance to speak." Marceline said with a pout. Before smiling mischievously.

"Meaning I can finally do this!" she said pulling Finn into a deep lustful kiss which cause a normal physical male reaction. Making Marceline go wide eye as she felt something really hard press against her. "Mm Finn what a naughty boy I'm gonna have to take care of that lead pipe in your pants." She said sultry while grinding against him getting a moan from Finn.

"Hold on! Down girl! I need to talk to you first." Bonnie said pulling Marceline off of Finn getting a loud whine from the vampire.

"You two can go to my room we'll meet you up there in a few." Getting an awkward nod from Huntress and Finn as they walked off. Leaving Princess Bubblegum to talk to the Vampire Queen.

"Bonnie what the heck? I thought we were cool about this?" Marcy whined having been for a lack of better metaphors female cock-blocked.

"We are it just something happened and you need to know. Huntress performed the bonding ceremony with Finn." She said getting wide eyes and a small gasp from Marceline.

"Wow she works fast. What were the symbols…?" she asked a little hesitant having just as much knowledge as Bonnie. "Wolf paws. Dire Wolf paws…"

 _ ****Bonnie's Room****_

Here we find Finn and Huntress entering the room.

"Um Finn?" Caitlin asked shyly a burning sensation coursing through her body.

"Yeah Cait?" Finn asked as he kicked his boots off and sat on the bed.

"That thing that Marcy was doing…?" She asked blushing and in doing so made Finn start blushing too.

"Yeah…?" Caitlin started fidgeting for some reason she didn't know why but her body felt really hot.

"Did it feel good?" she asked in a completely out of character timid voice.

"I would say yeah. I've never felt anything like that before it felt weird but not bad weird. I would say good weird." He said honestly thinking about it. Caitlin thought to herself and steeled her resolve.

"Can I try…? She said still timidly but confidence was heard in her voice as well. Finn blushed but nodded.

"Ok." Huntress smiled and walked over straddling Finn and leaning in to kiss him. As soon as their lips connected the burning sensation ignited within Finn as he pressed into the kiss. Caitlin wrapped her arms around Finn's neck as Finn wrapped his around her waist. Soon enough Cait felt the "lead Pipe" Marcy was talking about. Her eyes widened at the size and how hard it was feeling it press against her little nymph flower made something click in her head. Her eyes glazed over as she began grinding herself against Finn more aggressively. Finn having a similar reaction at this new good weird feeling reciprocated by bucking into her and in the process reaching a hand up massaging her breast while his other hand pulled her close.

Breaking the make out they continued grinding. "Cait something's happening!" Finn said into her ear. "Same here please don't stop it feels really good! I think I know what's gonna happ-!" she couldn't finish as Finn bucked against her hard having reached his climax and in doing so pushed her over the edge as well. They both held onto each other tightly and let out loud moans of ecstasy as they rocked against each other riding out their orgasms. As the ecstasy of their orgasms died down they held each other tightly before looking at each other. They stared at each other's blushing faces grasping slightly trying to catch their breathes. They smiled and kissed. Breaking the make out they continued grinding. "Cait something's happening!" Finn said into her ear. "Same here please don't stop it feels really good! I think I'm cu-!" she couldn't finish as Finn bucked against her hard having reached his climax and in doing so pushed her over the edge as well. They both held onto each other tightly and let out loud moans of ecstasy as they rocked against each other riding out their orgasms. As the ecstasy of their orgasms died down they held each other tightly before looking at each other. They stared at each other's blushing faces grasping slightly trying to catch their breathes.

"That was amazing!" she said to Finn leaning into him.

Finn held her tightly "Yeah it was really good weird." He said with a smile before feeling the wetness in their crotch areas.

"I think we need to change." He said with blush getting Cait to blush as well feeling the same wetness. She nodded and when she got up she saw the white sticky substance connecting them through a single strand of their mixed juices. Cait expected this what she didn't expect was her legs being so shaky that she fell to her knees.

"Whoa Cait are you ok?" Finn asked worried that something was wrong.

"Yeah hehe I guess what we did right now made my legs a little shaky." She said only for a more feminine voice to answer.

"Hmm well that was kinda intense even if there wasn't any real crotch mashing. Very hot though." Came the voice of the Vampire Queen from the door way. Getting a loud out of character eep from Huntress as she hid her face in Finn' chest having been helped up.

"Ok that's really freaking adorable." Finn commented with a chuckle as he pat Cait's head.

"Yeah it is. Guess the personality change is really strong here." Marceline said with a smile as she walked in with a blushing Bubblegum who had a silly smile on her face.

"So I have some clothes you two can use while I have yours cleaned." She said with a giggle at the two causing Huntress to let out a little muffled whine embarrassment.

"Thank you PB. Um so I guess I'll go change." Finn said petting Huntress before walking into the bathroom.

Huntress sat on the bed still blushing from embarrassment. Marceline sat on one side of her and PB on the other. "You don't have to be embarrassed or shy about this stuff. Bonnie kinda explained the sitch with me. And Phobe's right. I'm ok with the way this is playing out." She said wrapping her arm around Huntress as PB rubbed her back.

"Marceline's right and like Phobe said we all are pretty much dating each other so this kind of situation will probably be normal so you don't have to be embarrassed about what you did with Finn." PB said kissing her cheek as Marcy did the same.

"I guess you're right just the first time doing something like that and being caught. Not really use to it." Huntress said looking up at Marcy then PB smiling until she looked back at Marcy and saw a mischievous smile.

"So how did it feel?" She asked giving a tooth fang baring grin. Huntress blushed and have another out of character whine of embarrassment. Marcy cooed at the adorable action and hugged her.

"Oh my glob that really is adorable. I just wanted you to know that it would have felt better if you two had took your pants off first flesh on flesh is even better." She said as a smile appear on her face just as fast as the dark green blush on Huntress's face spread.

Before she could answer Finn came back into the room wear nothing but pajama bottoms and his other clothes folded neatly. "You girls ready for bed?" He asked with a yawn. His answer was the girls looking at him examining his body lean, toned, and scared.

"Um girls?" This got their attention.

"Huh? Y-Yeah hold on just lay down you need to catch up on your sleep! You stayed up a full week straight remember." Said Huntress in a scolding tone getting a bashful look from Finn as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. Before he could say anything PB spoke up.

"A week straight?! Finn get in bed now." PB said in a commanding voice making Finn pout before going over and crawling into bed as the girls stripped down getting ready for bed. PB putting on her normal nightshirt the yellow one with the white flower pattern, Marceline choosing to go in just her undies, and Huntress grabbing Finn's shirt to wear as PJ's. She blushed though when she unhooked her bra and took off her damp panties from under the shirt putting them with her pants and Finn's solid clothes in the laundry basket. Then claiming the spot on Finn while PB took his right and a pouting Marceline took Finn's left.

"Goodnight Girls." Said Finn as he kissed each one.

"Goodnight Finn." Spoke all three girls before PB clapped her hands and the lights in the room shut off

Meanwhile off in the corner one could hear a slight giggle coming from a certain sentiment bow. "That was the best hehe. Their innocence only made it even better. Hot, intense, passionate, and just plain cute! Either way that was a good show. Hehehe I sure enjoyed it." Said the bow know as Alice as she glowed red blushing and giggling like the little hentai she is one. "I'm not a pervert KING!" She said momentarily break the forth wall.

 **Well that's a wrap folks! Watcha think? Let me know. Also if you guys have any questions feel free to ask. I hope you like the little touch up I did if you did expect more and if you didn't… What are doing here? I'm kidding… Or am I?!**

 **Well that's all! See you guys next time.**

 **P.S. I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME.**

 **Read. Review. Follow. And Favorite! Thanks for read!**


End file.
